How to Win the Heart of the Boy Who Lived
by PassTheButterBeer
Summary: Ginny's 6th year has just begun and only thing needed to make her life perfect is the heart of Harry Potter. The perfect way to do that: jealousy. And who can do the job better than Harry's worst enemy? DG
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes I know. I don't own Harry Potter. No need to rub it in.**

**Chapter One**

Ginny Weasley woke up with the sun shining on her face and rubbed her eyes. It was almost the end of the summer before sixth year and she wanted to sleep in while she still could. But not today, she was too excited. She was going school shopping in Diagon Alley with one of her best friends, Ariel Stone.

Ginny rolled over to her left to see if Ariel was awake. Her shoulder length blonde hair was all over her face and she was of course, still sleeping. All summer Ariel had stayed at the Burrow where the two had hours of fun painting their nails and curling each others hair. What Ginny really wanted to do was sneak out and go to Seth's house, but Ariel was the type who had more of a head on her shoulders.

Seth Waldorf, who was the third and final member of their group, wasn't staying at the Burrow for the summer because Ginny wasn't exactly sure her parents would go for it. He wasn't offended though, he barely ever was. He was the most easy going and carefree of their trio. Seth was up to anything as long as it didn't involve his hair. Let's just say he loves his hair. He had long, black, wavy hair and deep blue eyes that made most girls swoon.

Later that day, Ariel and Ginny were to meet him at Diagon Alley and go shopping together, despite Seth's complaints about being bored and carrying clothes all day.

Ginny jumped out of bed and threw a pillow at Ariel's face.

"Wake up!"

Ariel squinted and groaned. "Bloody hell, it's seven o' clock!"

"Yes, but we told Seth we'd meet him at Diagon Alley at eight," Ginny replied while grabbing her bath robe and running to the bathroom. "Fine, Ariel! I'll let you sleep in," Ginny shouted from the bathroom. With a sigh of relief from Ariel, she closed the door.

Ginny jumped into the shower and turned the water on. Then she began to sing at the top of her lungs, making her voice as high pitched and annoying as she possibly could.

"If you want my future,

Forget my past,

If you wanna get with me,

Better make it fast,

Now don't go wastin',

My precious time,

Get your act together and we'll be just fine,

I-"

"Ok, ok, I'm up!" Ariel groaned from Ginny's bed.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop singing! If you wanna be my lover…"

* * *

"Seth!"

Ginny and Ariel ran to the front of Flourish and Blott's into a three person hug.

"You just saw me a couple of weeks ago," Seth said laughing as his friends gripped him tighter.

"But we just missed you so much!" Ginny said while giggling.

"Alright, alright," Seth said as they all let go of each other. "Do I have to shop with you guys? You're just gonna make me carry clothes all day."

"Well you can go do as you like. Ginny and I will meet you in an hour right here," Ariel said grabbing Ginny's hand.

"No! I need to have a boy's opinion," Ginny said quickly.

"What for?" asked Ariel curiously.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's start walking to Madam Malkin's and I'll explain." Seth was beginning to open his mouth. "That means you too, Seth."

They began to walk towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions when Ginny explained her situation.

"Okay. Well, when Harry came over to the burrow this summer, I was sure that I was over him. I mean, I've been over him for years right? Of course after dating Michael, Dean, Julian, Tristan, Matt, C-"

"Your point?" Ariel interrupted politely.

Ginny gave her a joking glare." My point is that I've never truly been happy with any of them. When I started spending time with Harry again, those same feelings came back and I realized," Ginny said as her eyes took on a dreamy state. "That the reason I could never hold a boy was because I was constantly comparing them to Harry. Obviously none of them were close enough to the real him so I was never satisfied. Which is why I'm going to win the heart of Harry Potter." Ginny stated confidently as quickened her pace.

Seth groaned as he and Ariel matched Ginny's pace. "Why is every girl obsessed with either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy?" Seth said accusingly.

"Of course we'll help you Gin," Ariel told Ginny, ignoring Seth's comment.

"We will?" Seth replied surprised.

"Of course we will!" Ariel said glaring at him.

* * *

"Oooo, look at that one with the frills!"

"No! The green one would really set off your eyes!"

"Yeah! Will you carry that one too, Seth?"

Seth was now carrying a pile of robes bigger than him for both Ginny and Ariel.

"How many robes could you possibly need?"

"Oh, stop being so overly dramatic Seth! The pile isn't that big!"

Seth rolled his eyes." Not that big! I could build a second Hogwarts with all these robes!"

Now it was Ariel's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on Gin, let's try these on."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was on his way to Madam Makin's Robes for All Occasions with the 500 gallons his father had given him for new robes. His entire summer had been long and boring. He kept in touch with his friend, Blaise Zabini, but besides that he hadn't talked to anyone for the past two months.

He didn't have a girlfriend; he'd broken up with all of them before the year ended. If you call a snogging partner that changed every week a girlfriend.

Draco had finally reached Madam Malkin's where he was greeted by the owner.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy, may I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up my new school robes."

"Oh yes, of course. I'll be right back."

The woman walked to the back of the shop. Draco took a look around. The whole store was pretty much empty except for a few people in the dressing rooms. He walked a little further into the store to see if he recognized anyone.

He saw a boy with wavy black hair seated in a chair next to a blonde. In front of them was a tall red head in black sleeveless dress robes that went down to her knees. The robes were very form fitting and showed off her curvy figure. The rich color of her red hair that went down to the middle of her back was accentuated by the dark dress. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. Long legs. Nice ass. Definitely his type of girl.

_Wonder if she goes to Hogwarts,_ Draco thought. _She does look kind of familiar. Maybe she's a sixth year?_

Draco began to approach the red headed beauty, when Madam Malkin returned with his robes. He gave Madam Malkin his money and once again tried to approach the girl.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," said Madam Malkin as she stood in his way. "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I was just about to close; I'm just waiting for those three to leave. Do you mind?"

Draco looked over the store owner's shoulder. He was dying to see the girl, but he didn't want to start a scene and ruin his chances. He sighed. "Of course not," he replied to Madam Malkin.

_I'll just wait for school. Hopefully she goes to Hogwarts._

**This first chapter isn't really that good but it does get better! So PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you don't like it I would appreciate it. Yes, burns are accepted. Just as long as you review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting down in my parent's house eating frozen dinners while writing fan fiction. In other words, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

Don't look. Whatever you do, don't turn around. He'll think you're desperate. Ginny turned around for the twentieth time that night. Damn. Harry still wasn't looking.

"Ginny, will you stop looking at Harry? If he looks at you, we'll tell you," said Ariel who was at Ginny's right.

"Well, is he looking at me now?"

"No, why would he?" Seth said pausing for only a moment before stuffing his face again.

Ariel kicked his shins under the table.

"Ow!"

"Don't worry, Gin. He'll look at you eventually." Ariel said smiling sweetly.

Ginny was now in a state of depression. Why won't he look at me? I'm wearing make-up for the first time, my hair is freshly blow dried, and I'm wearing new robes.

Ginny turned around and looked at Harry. He was laughing at something Ron said. God, she loved that laugh. His hair had grown a little longer since last time she'd seen him and he was a little tanner, but only if you looked closely. All in all, he was really hot. Really hot.

Ginny sighed. Why Ginny thought is the one guy I can't get the one I want? All of a sudden, Ginny didn't feel like eating anymore. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Gin."

Ginny got up and left the table. She walked away with almost every male in the hall following her with their eyes.

"You know," said Seth when he finally finished his dinner. "Ginny really does look hot. Harry's just too blind to see it."

"I know," Ariel replied. "But who knows? Maybe he'll notice her and they'll be the perfect couple."

"Hopefully," replied Seth grabbing another turkey leg. Ariel slapped his hand before he could pick it up.

"Stop eating. You'll get a sick and throw up. Just like last year with all the pork chops."

"That was just one time, come on!"

* * *

"Sohas anything interesting happened to you since the last I saw you?" Blaise asked Draco while grabbing a biscuit.

"Maybe." Yes, Draco thought. He still hadn't seen that red head since Madam Malkin's but that didn't mean he stopped thinking about her. What color are her eyes? Is she naturally a red head? Does she like whipped cream?

For some unknown reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her. All he could think about was that gorgeous girl in Diagon Alley. But he couldn't talk to her; he still didn't know her name. Maybe Blaise would know her, he knows everyone.

"Actually," Draco said. "I saw someone at Diagon Ally last week Do you know any tall red heads?"

"There's Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, G-"

Draco noticed that most of the males around him had their eyes glued to something. He followed their eyes and saw the same girl walking towards the exit of the Great Hall. She looked even better today.

"There she is. Right there. Heading towards the door." Draco said nodding his head towards the red head.

Blaise looked to where Draco pointed and burst out laughing. "HER! Draco, that's-"

"Got to go. Tell me later."

Draco stood from his seat as the girl reached the door. He quickly walked towards the exit.

Draco looked around and spotted her not too far away.

"Hey. Hey Red!"

She didn't hear him and continued to walk.

"Hey!"

She stopped walking and quickly turned around with a hand on her hip. She had an annoyed look on her face. Draco caught up to her and put on his trademark smirk.

"What the hell do you want?" she practically yelled at him.

Feisty. I like.

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy. I was wondering if you might want to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime." Draco asked while holding out his hand.

She stared at him wide eyed.

Draco tried not to lose his composure. "What?"

"I said do you-" SMACK.

Draco staggered. "Bloody hell! What was that for?" Draco asked while massaging his cheek.

"For being such a bastard, Malfoy!" she yelled back at him.

Draco stopped rubbing his cheek. Something about the way she just said Malfoy reminded him of something…

His eyes widened. "WEASLEY?" he yelled taking a step back.

"No, it's your mother!" Ginny yelled back.

"But you're-"

"Look, why don't you just-" Ginny began but suddenly stopped. She was looking at something behind him. Draco turned around and saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger walking towards them. They were talking about socks or something and didn't seem to notice the very angry and confused teens.

Ginny gasped. "Come on," she whispered to Draco.

Draco raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. "What?"

"Just come!" Ginny said while grabbing his arm and running into a separate hallway.

She ran in front of a portrait and mumbled a password that Draco couldn't make out and pulled him in.

The room was of average size with a fire place and sofas surrounding it. There were disorganized shelves of books stacked around the room. In the back was a wooden staircase that led up to a balcony where there was a floor to ceiling window that had a perfect view of the night sky. Other than the fire, the stars were the only source of light.

Considering that Draco had just been smacked and rejected by a suddenly hot Weasley and forcefully dragged into an old room, Draco was extremely angry. "What is going on?" Draco yelled. "Why did you bring me here?"

Ginny glared at him and crossed her arms. "I couldn't let them see us! Who knows what Ron, Hermione, and Harry-"

Ginny stopped short and stared at Draco. Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

Draco felt slightly offended and sneered. "So I got smacked and shoved into a room against my own will, just so you couldn't be seen with the Big Bad Slyhterin? Wonderful." Draco began to walk towards the door.

"No, wait!"

Draco spun around. WHAT could she possibly want with me?

"Just stay for a minute. I have a proposition for you." Ginny said as she took a seat in one of the sofas.

Draco gave her the iciest glare he could muster and was surprised when she didn't back down. He held the glare and was satisfied when he saw the Weasley flinch. "You're crazy if you think I'm staying here with you." Draco walked towards the door. He turned the knob and put one foot outside.

"If you leave, I'll tell everyone you tried to ask me out AND that you were rejected."

Shit. I've never been rejected before. And by a Weasley, no les. It would ruin my reputation. No, wait a minute. She's the little Weasley. She wouldn't have the guts.

"And don't think I won't, 'cause I will."

Shit.

Draco turned around and looked her over. She had obviously grown a back bone over the summer, that was for sure. She stared him right in the eye and didn't show any signs of backing down. She obviously wasn't bluffing.

"I'll stand." Draco said while crossing his arms.

Ginny smiled at him innocently. "Good."

Draco looked at Ginny. He would have never been able to guess it was her. She was even wearing new robes for god's sake.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Draco said sarcastically, gesturing his hand so that she knew he meant the robes. Before she could speak, Draco spoke again. "Let me guess," Draco said as he put on a smirk. "Scarhead?"

Ginny's face slowly turned red but her gaze never faltered. "Yes," she mumbled. "But, it didn't work."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. Oh god, this is stupid.

Ginny glared at him. "But now, I have a better plan. Jealousy."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You don't get it. Not just anyone would make him jealous. Only someone that's a real threat to him. And I can only think of one person." Ginny raised an eyebrow expectantly and bit her lip.

Draco was disgusted. There was no way she was saying what he thought she was saying. Maybe if I talk nicely, she'll let me leave.

"Look Weasley, I don't know what the hell you're trying to tell me, but I don't need to hear about your non existent love life."

There. That was nice.

"You idiot, I MEAN you!" Ginny said, standing up.

Draco remained silent. No fucking way.

Ginny seemed really annoyed now. "You. Me. Pretend to go out. Harry jealous. Me and Harry. The end." Ginny explained slowly.

"Have you gone mad?" yelled Draco finally speaking. "I can't believe you're even asking me this!"

"Do you think I'm having fun? If it were my choice you wouldn't be the only person that is a threat to Harry! But you are, so will you please just do this?" Ginny asked letting her desperation slip out in her voice.

He still couldn't register what the Weaselette was asking him to do. Who knows what his friends would think, and Weasel and Pothead would… hate him. Hate his guts! He could cause them pain and annoyance, the same thing he'd been doing except better and easier. And Ginny was probably the sexiest girl in her year. Making him the envy of the male population. Not to mention the privileges he got from dating her, even if it was pretending…No! Weasley's not hot anymore! Forget that! She's ugly as of now! EW!

"Your brother and Granger would know about this right?" Draco asked casually.

"Yes," Ginny replied suspiciously. Draco could see why. He had just gone from rude and annoyed to casual and polite.

"Alright."

"What?" Ginny asked as if she didn't understand.

" I said alright. But it has to be believable. We can't have people figuring out that we planned it."

"Right."

There was a moment where Ginny and Draco just stared at each other, letting the idea of what they were doing sink in.

Ginny turned towards the door and stuck her head out to make sure no one was still there and walked out. Draco followed and watched Ginny's retreating back.

For a moment he was hypnotized by the sway of her hips before he realized something. He caught up to her and followed her pace.

Ginny turned around to look at him. "What?" she asked confused by the fact that he was following her.

Draco gave her a smirk. "You realize we haven't discussed or planned anything right?"

"Oh," said Ginny. "Right. I forgot."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Poor and daft. What a nice combination."

Ginny gave him a side glance and raised her eyebrows in an amused way. "Daft is someone who can't recognize their own enemies before they ask them out."

Draco smirked. "Proud of yourself aren't you?" Ginny shrugged. "Well, for your information I thought you were someone else." He knew it was weak but he couldn't think of another excuse.

"Whatever you say Malfoy," Ginny said sarcastically."Well, is there anything in particular you would like to tell me or do you want to try your chances on Hogsmeade again?"

Draco was getting very angry. When did the shy little Weasley grow a backbone and why was it that he couldn't push her buttons like he could her brother? He had been sure the mention of her poor family would have done the trick but it obviously hadn't. He gave her a serious stare. "I wouldn't keep trying my luck like that Weasley. You might get hurt."

"I'll try my chances," Ginny stared right back.

"Meet me before breakfast. Same place. Don't be late." Draco turned around and walked away.

Ginny snorted and walked away in the opposite direction. Real polite.

Around the corner, the two people emerged from the shadows and gave each other confused glances.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

"I do NOT feel good," the first person said before vomiting all over the floor.

"Bloody hell, my new shoes!"

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll answer them next time. I can't now because my cousins from out of sate are coming over today. Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**I am sooo sorry about the long wait. But don't worry, I made up for it with this long and (if I do say so myself) good chapter. Now to all my wonderful reviewers:**

**BrokenRain78: Thanks a ton for being my first reviewer and I hope you like the all new fights between Seth and Ariel!**

**PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01: Thank you soo much for reviewing!**

**Don't hate me cause i'm beautiful: Yay! My first threatening review! Lol. I love your little rhyming poem. It made me realize how long it had been since I updated.**

**musicgirl141: Well written? You should tell me English teacher that…**

**To the rest of you, PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you tons and update twice as fast! Ok, maybe not… but I will try! Now to the story.**

**Chapter Three**

Ginny was sitting on one of the sofas in the common room, contemplating what she had just done. Sure, she'd be the envy of most of the girls at school considering Draco's place as one of the hottest guys at school and it would definitely get attention, but what would everyone else think? Seth and Ariel? Ron and Hermione? The rest of the Gryffindors?

To tell you the truth, Seth and Ariel would probably be behind her 100 if she explained her situation and the rest of Gryffindor would soon get over the shock. Ron and Hermione…

Ginny sighed and began twirling her hair with her index finger. She didn't even want to think about that. And what was Draco's plan tomorrow morning?

I hope it's not too much, thought Ginny. Just something that gets Harry's attention, but doesn't include making out with a Malfoy. Was I just thinking about making out with a Malfoy? I would never make out with a Malfoy. I would never make out with someone so mean, stupid, and ugly! Well, he's not really that stupid or ugly… whoa where did that come from? Malfoy is not hot in any way, shape, or form!

Ginny smiled remembering the look on Draco's face when she wouldn't back down from her threats. She was proud of herself for not faltering when he had given her that glare, but she knew he was testing her. Can't have him thinking he could still push her around like last year.

Now that she thought about it, Malfoy hadn't really bothered her or the trio as much last year as the previous years. It was almost as if he had… grown up. Most girls took notice as he was quickly known as the newest Slytherin hottie. Ginny had heard the girls in her dorm talking about him and joined the conversations but never agreed. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice when the portrait door swung open.

"You have some explaining to do," Ariel said while taking a seat next to Ginny. Seth took a seat on her other side, clutching his stomach. He was slightly pale.

Ginny pinched her nose. "What is that smell and what are you talking about?"

"I just threw up."

"After I distinctly told him to stop eating turkey legs," Ariel said looking over Ginny and glaring at Seth. "But nooo. What does he do? He keeps eating. He says, 'Don't worry Ariel; the food last year was poisoned.' So I say fine because I want to be a good friend and make Seth happy. And what do I get in return? Vomit all over my new shoes!"

Ginny started laughing. "Seth, did you learn nothing from last year?"

"I'm telling you, those pork chops were poisoned!" Seth said throwing his arms up. "Anyways, I'm fine now so you can tell us why you were hanging out with Malfoy of all people."

Ginny's face reddened. She had to deny it. It would ruin the entire plan if anyone knew what she and Malfoy were up to. Even her best friends. Yes, she would have to lie.

"Well, uh- you see… What really happened was… It is NOT what it looks like!"

To bad she had a weakness for Seth and Ariel. Otherwise, her lying skills could even rival Fred and George's.

Seth began to laugh. "You're a horrible liar. You should really work on that."

"Ginny, we you walk out of the portrait with Malfoy a few minutes ago. He said something about meeting you tomorrow," said Ariel calmly, looking Ginny in the eye.

Ginny sighed. "Well it's a pretty long story. And if I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone else," said Ginny holding out her pinkies to either side of her.

"Of course," said Ariel hooking pinkies with Ginny. They turned toward Seth.

Seth looked over his shoulder as if to make sure there was no one there. He then hooked his pinkies with Ginny's. "Fine, but this is the LAST time I'm pinkie swearing in public."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Go on Gin."

Ginny told her friends the story starting from her leaving the Great Hall to her return to the common room. They both stared at her blankly.

"That is," Seth began slowly. "The best idea I've ever heard! Why I never thought of it is beyond me! Ginny, you are a genius!'

Ginny and Seth high-fived happily. Seth turned towards Ariel, his hand still in the air with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you with me?"

Ariel stared at him and made no sign of moving. Seth's smile faded as he slowly put his hand back down.

"Why'd you have to leave me hanging like that?"

"Anyways," Ariel said finally looking away from Seth and back at Ginny. "I'm not sure I like this idea. Draco Malfoy? Why not a nice boy that you know, like Colin, or Seamus?"

"She has a point," Seth said to Ginny.

"Because they wouldn't have the same effect. I've had tons of boyfriends that Harry never noticed. I would need someone who's an actual rival to him. Someone like Malfoy," Ginny explained.

"She has a point," Seth said turning to Ariel.

Ariel didn't look convinced. "I still don't think it's a good idea. What's he getting out of this anyways? Who knows what he's REALLY planning to do."

"She has a point."

"Please, he won't try anything. I made it pretty clear that he couldn't push me around and I think he got the message. And I have six older brothers that would gladly kick his arse. He may be a slimy git, but he's not stupid."

"She has a point."

The two girls turned around and stared at their friend. "Shut up, Seth," they responded at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Well…I guess when you put it that way it makes sense. So I approve," Ariel said with a grin.

"Good," Ginny replied as the two girls hugged.

"Oh, god," Seth muttered. "Excuse me while I go do something manly. Like…shaving. Yeah, shaving!"

The girls looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I hope you don't mean your legs," Ariel said cautiously.

"No! I meant my beard. I'm trying to grow a soul patch, you know…" Seth said stroking his chin out thoughtfully.

"Please! The only place you're growing hair is on your head!" Ginny told Seth before she began giggling with Ariel.

Seth stood up as if outraged and stomped up to his dormitory, causing the girls to laugh even harder.

* * *

Draco stood at the entrance of the Slytherin common room, trying to decide whether or not to enter. If he entered, Blaise would surely laugh his arse off. But what other choice did he have? Well here goes nothing, Draco thought as he muttered the password and entered the common room.

Blaise was seated on a green arm chair that was turned to face the entrance of the common room. It was no more than a foot away from the entrance. Blaise was sitting patiently, his elbows resting on his knees and his back hunched over as he stared directly at the door.

There was a second where Blaise and Draco just stared at each other with blank expressions. The silence was broken as Blaise collapsed to the floor in a roar of laughter.

"You- are – the- funniest – IDIOT- EVER!" Blaise shouted between laughs.

Draco gave him an icy glare. "Glad you think it's funny," Draco said as he made his way to his dormitory.

"W-wait," Blaise said as he calmed down. "Fill me in. You can't just leave me wondering."

Blaise put the armchair back in its place as Draco 'filled him in'. He was slightly embarrassed but knew not to take Blaise's hysterical laughter personally. If there was anyone he could share his embarrassing moments with it was Blaise.

"-and then I told her to meet me in the same place tomorrow." Draco finished as he leaned back in his arm chair.

Blaise, who had been silent throughout the entire story, began laughing once again.

"So let me get this straight," Blaise began between his laughter. "You were smacked, dragged into a mysterious room, and forced into a deal all by a girl who is a year younger than you and just happens to be a Weasley?"

"I wasn't FORCED into the deal. I simply just agreed," Draco said angrily. "And that Weasley has a back bone, she does."

Blaise exploded into laughter. "And you're denying it?"

After a few minutes, Blaise's laughing subsided and Draco was beginning to get tired of giving icy glares. Blaise broke the silence.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow morning?"

Draco frowned. "I dunno. I don't think she does either."

Blaise suddenly stood up and put his hands on his hips in a super- hero way.

"Well then," Blaise said with a serious face. "A plan we must make!"

* * *

The next day, Draco walked up to the portrait and stood there for a moment before he realized he didn't know the password. He knocked on the portrait hoping that Ginny was already there.

When the portrait didn't open, Draco assumed that Ginny wasn't there. He looked around and saw no sign of Ginny. She's late, Draco thought. I'll give her five minutes, and then I'm leaving.

Six minutes later, Ginny arrived in front of the portrait panting and flushed.

She looks so cute when she's flushed, thought Draco. No! The Weaselette is not cute! She looks like a tomato! A curvy tomato…No! Not curvy! Completely round with no shape!

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny said, bringing Draco back to reality. "Just have to get into the hang of waking up early again."

"Well, hurry up next time," Draco said before he could stop himself.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Maybe you could tell me the password, Weasel, so that I won't have to wait outside every time you decide to sleep in."

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you," Ginny replied smoothly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if you realize this, but eventually you're going to have to say it, seeing as we need to enter the portrait."

Ginny glared at him before giving in. "Firebolt," she murmured as the portrait swung open.

They stepped inside the portrait as Ginny took a seat on an armchair and Draco stood over her. There was a moments silence before Draco spoke.

"Do you have any ideas about what we're going to do?"

Ginny began to twirl her hair in her finger. "No, I thought you did."

Draco rolled his eyes. Thank god for Blaise.

* * *

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and took a seat between Seth and Ariel. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Ariel replied. "Are you gonna do it?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied nervously. "It's not really that big of a deal, it'll just be a big shocker."

"What's the plan?" Seth asked grabbing a piece of bacon.

"You'll see," Ginny replied mischievously.

Everything was perfect. Ginny was seated right across from the trio, making it impossible for Harry not to hear and see everything she did. But Ginny was still a little unsure. What if I mess up and everyone finds out that this was all planned? No, it'll all be fine and no one will know, she told her self mentally. She felt a little bad for Ron and Hermione but it was about time that they realized that she was grown up. Ginny glanced at Seth and Ariel who gave her reassuring smiles.

Ginny heard the doors of the Great Hall swing open and saw Draco Malfoy casually walk towards Gryffindor's table. Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Well, here goes nothing.

Draco walked up to Ginny's seat and bent over so that he was speaking into her ear. "Hey Gin," Draco said loudly enough for the trio to hear but not so loud that it was obvious. "Had a great time last night."

Ginny turned to face him with a slight grin on her face. "Yeah, I did too," she said in the same tone of voice. Ginny noticed that Ron, Harry, and Hermione went silent but didn't dare look at them. "Maybe we could do it again sometime."

By now, everyone around them had gone silent, and suddenly on chain reaction, the entire Gryffindor table was staring silently in shock.

"Next Saturday at eight," Draco said slightly hopeful. In reaction to a fourth of the school going silent, the other tables looked around to see what was wrong. When they saw Draco talking to Ginny flirtatiously, they too watched in shock.

"That'd be great, Draco." Ginny replied as Draco gave her bottom a smack and walked to his appropriate table.

The entire Great Hall followed him with their eyes as he sat down and served himself some breakfast. Then, as if on reflex the entire hall turned to Ron. As Ginny served herself some food, she looked up from the corner of her eye to see how the trio had reacted. Hermione's eyes were bugging out of her head, Harry's jaw was dropped so low that a fly could have flown in and out unnoticed, and Ron's face was becoming redder by the second.

Suddenly, Ron slammed his fist on the table and stood abruptly. "GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs angrily. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"

Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. I knew he'd be mad, but not THIS mad.

Suddenly Ron seemed to gain composure for a second. "Are you under imperius?" Ron asked loudly. "Was it he-who-must-not-be- named?" Ron's voice was steadily getting louder. "DEAR GOD VOLDEMORT'S COME BACK TO LIFE!" Ron shrieked as he looked around wildly. "EVERYBODY, RUN FOR YOUR BLOODY LIVES!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny screamed as she too stood up. Ron was definitely over board. "You are scaring the rest of Hogwarts! Everything you saw was of my own freewill!"

Ron's face was red once again. "So you are telling me that YOU and MALFOY are DATING?"

"Yes." Ginny replied getting angry at Ron.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great holiday! Is everyone else dying for July to come? You know I am. I will most likely start crying when I'm actually holding the book in my hands… thinking about it makes my eyes water. Anyways, to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Rachel Malfoy: Thanks. When I was writing the 3rd chapter, I thought that I was going overboard with Ron's reaction but that review made me feel better!**

**dracoshotty: Was that soon enough?**

**Drk-Angel X7-net slayerette: If you say so…**

**SlytherinsWench: Of course, second helpings all around!**

**BlueJeanJunkie: Man, it cracks me up too!**

**Kitkat: Not as good and funny as you are!**

**Suffering: Well, I'm glad you liked it and didn't feel like you were…suffering! Haha just some more of my cheesy jokes.**

**Don't hate me cause i'm beautiful: Don't be talkin bout my mama! Lol.**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter Four**

Ginny had just left the last class of the day and quickly walked out of the Transfiguration classroom, not even bothering to wait for Seth or Ariel.

"Hey," Seth said as he and Ariel caught up to Ginny. "Have they come yet?"

"No, thank god," Ginny replied as three looked over their shoulders.

"Bloody hell," Ariel said rolling her eyes. "They found us! Run!"

They all broke out into a sprint, shoving any first years that got in their way.

"GINNY!" they heard Ron yell behind them. They ran faster. "GINNY!"

In an attempt to avoid the trio, Ariel ran in front of Ginny, causing her to trip over her own feet. Ginny landed on her stomach with a thud and watched as Ariel and Seth continued to run without hesitation. She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes, wishing that she could just sink into the carpet.

"You all right, Ginny?"

Ginny opened her eyes, only to see Harry Potter standing over her with his hand out to help her up.

"Yeah. F-fine," Ginny stuttered as she took Harry's hand and he lifted her up easily.

Ginny looked up and noticed that her nose was no more than an inch away from Harry's. From behind Harry, Ginny could hear Ron wheezing loud enough for students in the dungeons to hear. Ginny looked down and noticed that Harry was still holding her hand. He let go nervously and shoved his hands into his pockets as his face turned a light shade of pink.

Ginny flicked her eyes to Ron to see if he'd noticed anything. He was still trying to catch his breath. She looked over at Hermione who unlike Ron, was looking at Ginny with a furrowed brow as if she were trying to figure something out. But before Ginny could contemplate anything, Ron spoke.

"Where are you going? What are you doing? Why were you running? Are you going to see HIM? How- hey I'm talking to you!"

Ginny spun on her heel and began walking quickly towards Gryffindor's common room. She was quickly followed by the trio.

"Have you no shame? Gallivanting around with someone like Draco Malfoy? Even his name spells out evil! Who in their right mind names their child Draco Malfoy? Well, none other than Lucius the Lunatic. Remember him? Evil deatheater with freakishly long hair that tried to kill you? Has any of this even crossed your mind?" Ron ranted as they entered the portrait hole. "I swear if you-"

Ginny spun around, her face boiling with anger causing Ron to stop walking. "You'll what Ron?" Ginny practically yelled at him as she inched towards her brother. Ron began to unintentionally take steps backward. "Send me to my room? Ground me? Take away my owling privileges? Despite what you might think, I'm not a baby anymore! This is my life and I'll do what I want with it! If you have a problem with what I want to do, you'll just have to deal with it!"

Ginny spun back around and made her way up to the girls' stair case. How DARE he talk to me like that, Ginny thought. She threw her bag on her bed and plopped down on the end of it.

He thinks he can just control everything that I do? Who does he think he is?

Ginny grabbed her pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it.

Well, at least it's Friday, Ginny thought as she prepared to find her so called friends.

She made her way to the common room, happy that the trio had already left. Think again, thought Ginny as Hermione walked up to her, her brow still furrowed.

"Hello Hermione," Ginny sighed as Hermione stood in front of her.

"Hello," Hermione replied with a slight smile.

There was a moment of silence where Hermione just rocked back and forth on her heels. Ginny raised her eye brows ever so slightly. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"You and… Malfoy, huh?" Hermione said casually.

"Ummm… yeah," Ginny said scratching her head. This was making her nervous.

"And you two just got together out of the blue?"

"Yeah, we started talking at the end of last year and have been owling over the summer," Ginny said desperately wishing that Hermione would change the subject. "Wish I could talk some more Hermione, but I have to go. Bye."

Ginny began to quickly make her way towards the portrait hole.

"And you're sure it has nothing to do with someone else?"

Ginny stopped walking and slowly turned around. "What do you mean?" Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Well," Hermione said casually. "It's just kind of strange that right after your conversation with… Malfoy at breakfast, you're in the halls holding hands with Harry."

Ginny's face reddened. "He was just helping me up, it was nothing."

Hermione looked Ginny over. "Well, alright."

Ginny watched Hermione's retreating back with only one thought on her mind.

Damn, she's good.

* * *

"And then she goes 'well alright' and walks away like nothing happened," Ginny told her friends in their secret room.

"Damn, she's good," said Seth who was lounging on one of the many couches.

"I know," Ginny threw her arms up and collapsed next to Seth. "What am I going to do now? If Hermione knows, she'll tell Harry and Ron. That can only lead to total humiliation and ridicule from the entire school!"

"But the scene you two put on at breakfast was brilliant! Even I would have fallen for it if I hadn't known it was fake," Ariel said honestly.

"And that ass slap pulled it all together. Was it your idea?" Seth asked.

Ginny's face reddened. "Well- uh, actually," Ginny began. "It wasn't planned. I have no idea why Malfoy did that."

"That's… strange," Ariel said with her brow furrowed.

"But back to the matter at hand," Ginny said loudly. "What am I going to do?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Well I have an idea," Ariel said calmly.

"Bet you a galleon it sucks," Seth whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ariel glared at him from her armchair. "Well Hermione says there's no proof," Ariel said leaning forward. "What she needs is to see you and Malfoy at it. But it has to look like you weren't expecting it. Like you're embarrassed and unprepared."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Go on."

"At breakfast the other day, you told Malfoy you'd see him again on Saturday, right?" Ariel asked. Ginny nodded. "Well then you will. In the broom closet with all the quidditch supplies. You'll make it look like you're snogging when Harry, Ron, and Hermione catch you."

Ginny stared at Ariel. "A little naughty, but none the less a great plan!"

"Wait!" Seth said with his hand in the air. "How will Harry, Ron, and Hermione know where she is?"

Ginny frowned. "Yeah, how will they?"

"Seth and I will pretend to let it slip when Ron realizes you're gone," Ariel said leaning back in her chair.

"Still a great plan!" Ginny said as she reached and high-fived with Ariel.

Seth was slowly trying to get off the sofa undetected.

"Don't think you're leaving with out giving me my galleon!"

**I know, I know. This chapter isn't really that long or eventful. But I'll make it up to you next time. Happy new year and please review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his magical world. Accepting this fact is the first step to recovery.**

**Hey guys! I made a new chapter! Aren't you proud? To all my reviewers:**

**person with no account Don't worry. I'm working on the low number of chapters problem. Glad you liked it!**

**hot: Thanks!**

**Don't hate me cause i'm beautiful: Oh man that sucks. Pretty weird that two people with the same name ended up reviewing the same story. I figured out who was who because the impersonator had all the words capitalized unlike yours that only has the 'don't' capitalized.**

**ElvenPrincess01: Hope you like this chapter!**

**SAKBL: Yea, it does get pretty boring when you're reading the same plot lines over an over. I actually have a hard time finding any stories that I actually want to read these days.**

**liltweet14: THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! I LOVE THIS REVIEW! THANKS SOME MORE!**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter Five**

Ginny muttered the password and entered her secret room. She wasn't surprised to see that Malfoy was already there, waiting impatiently on an armchair.

"Are you EVER on time?" asked Draco, studying his finger nails.

After waiting a moment for Ginny's usual comeback and receiving none, he looked up to see Ginny glaring at him with one hand on her hip.

"What?" he asked, oblivious as to what he had done wrong.

"You smacked my arse!" said Ginny, her face burning with embarrassment.

Draco stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Smacked your… no. No, I don't recall."

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, right a few days ago at breakfast," Draco said with fake realization. "I was simply trying to make our act seem more realistic. By the way, nice arse."

Ginny's face reddened even more. "Don't you say that I have a nice arse!" yelled Ginny, the Weasley temper getting the best of her.

Draco's smirk grew. "Why not exactly?"

"YOU KNOW WHY," Ginny yelled.

"Could you please refresh my memory? I seem to have forgotten," Draco said with a face of pure innocence.

Ginny slowly inched closer to him and stood right above his face. She bent over him and put each of her hands on the arm rests of his chair. "Because I said so," Ginny stated in a dangerously low voice. "Do you understand?"

"Now that you've explained it, yes," said Draco who didn't seem at all fazed by her anger.

Ginny held her position as her anger slowly faded. She stood back up and straightened her robes. "Well, we don't have much time so we have to be out of here quickly. I'll explain what I'm talking about on the way."

Ginny turned around as Draco stood up and followed behind her. She opened the portrait and had one foot out when she stopped suddenly and let out a squeak of surprise. Draco had just slapped her arse and did not hesitate to grab while he was still at it.

Draco continued to walk in front of her and acted as if nothing had happened but she could see the slight shake of his shoulders from laughing.

"You are SO lucky that we are late."

* * *

"WHERE IS GINNY?" asked Ron for the thousandth time. 

"I told you! She made me promise no to tell you," Seth yelled back, a look of pure terror on his face.

Harry pushed his way in front of Ron and Hermione. "Look Seth," said Harry who seemed slightly annoyed, putting his hand on Seth's shoulder. "I know you're not supposed to say anything, but can you just answer one question?"

Seth nodded his head, glad that someone was still sane enough to talk rationally.

"Is Ginny with Malfoy?" Harry asked seriously.

Seth put his hands behind his back and stared at the ceiling casually. "Maybe."

Harry removed his hand from Seth's shoulder as his face visibly fell.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. WHERE IS GINNY?" yelled Ron once again.

Seth took a moment to look at Harry's angry face.

"Sh-she said something about a broom closet," said Seth nervously.

Ron's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "WHICH ONE?"

"I don't know! She didn't say!"

Ron grabbed Seth by the collar of his robes.

"Which- one?" Ron hissed.

"The quidditch supplies closet."

Ron roughly let go of Seth's collar and sped for the door, Harry and Hermione right behind him.

Seth straightened the collar of his robes.

"Hey Seth," said Ariel entering the common room after dropping off her bag in her dormitory. "Did they buy it?"

"Of course."

* * *

Draco opened the quidditch supplies closet door and stepped inside without holding the door open for Ginny. 

Pretty creative plan Weasley made up, thought Draco. Should have known that Granger would be the first one to be suspicious. But at least this makes more opportunities to get in compromising positions with the Weaselette. It's not that I like her or anything, but since I'm already doing this, I might as well have some fun. Which is why Draco smacked her arse at breakfast that day. It's not like he was planning on it, but the moment seemed right. And not to mention the look on Weasley and Potter's faces. Priceless.

And today, he couldn't help but make her angry. It was hilarious that she had taken the smack so seriously. It was only a joke. Not to mention, Weasley really did have a nice arse. Then when she got so angry and bent down low to him, he could see every freckle on her beautiful face…not that he was looking. Draco smirked. He might have to make Weasley angry more often.

Ginny walked into the closet. It was crowded with all types of brooms and cleaning kits. The only space she could see was a small bench used to sit on when cleaning your broom. Draco took a seat on the bench and Ginny leaned on a small space of the wall that was unoccupied by brooms. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"How much time do we have until the Dream Team gets here?" asked Draco casually.

Ginny looked at her watch. "If everything went as planned, which I'm sure it did, then we have approximately six minutes and fourteen seconds."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You really planned this out didn't you?"

"Well, my friend Ariel is really good at planning elaborate plans like this."

"So you told people about this?"

"Oh," Ginny said shaking her head. "No. Well, just my friends Ariel and Seth. But they won't tell anyone."

"I'll let it slip this time since I told Blaise Zabini," said Draco with a smirk.

Ginny nodded her head and took another look at her watch. "Five minutes two seconds."

Time for some fun, thought Draco with a smirk.

"So we have to fool the infamous Hermione Granger," said Draco standing up and stretching. "One of the smartest girls in seventh year. Maybe in all of Hogwarts."

"Yes," said Ginny trying to sound casual when she was really freaking out. Was he slowly taking steps closer to her? "So we'll need to be really convincing."

Ginny was now positive that he was making steps closer to her. She began to slowly take steps backward towards the door.

Draco smirked. "Almost real."

Ginny's back lightly slammed onto the door. Draco's smirk widened. He closed the space between them and pressed his body onto hers.

He wasn't planning on going this far. Just far enough to tease the Weaselette. But something was willing Draco to go on. He put his hands on her hips and moved his way up to her waist. And then back down again. He closed the space between their faces and rubbed the tip of his nose on hers.

Draco suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly removed his hands from her hips and distanced the space between their bodies. Draco smirked at the shocked look on Ginny's face. "Scared Wea-," Draco began but he was quickly cut off when Ginny pulled his body onto hers and caught her lips with his..

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. And you couldn't surprise Draco Malfoy easily. He grinned into the kiss, surprised that he seduced the youngest Weasley so quickly.

Her tongue traced his bottom lip, begging for entrance as she moved her hands to the back of his neck. He granted her entrance and they both began searching each others' mouths. At first slowly, and then more quickly as the kiss deepened.

Draco moved his hands to her lower waist as he felt a shock run through his body that he could feel going through his finger tips. He was pretty sure that she felt it too, because at that second she moaned into the kiss and arched her back into him.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind as the door flew open and they both landed on the floor in a tangle. Draco quickly put his hands down on either side of Ginny so as not to put all of his body weight on her. He looked up to see the Golden Trio standing over them. Two in particular looking very furious.

Draco rolled off Ginny as they both sat up. Feeling slightly dizzy, Draco stood up and straightened out his robes.

"Weasley, Potter, Granger," said Draco nodding his head in acknowledgment in each of their directions.

He smirked in Ginny's direction and quirked his eyebrows, enjoying the reaction from the trio. Then he turned around and made his way towards the Slytherin Common Room, still inexplicably dizzy. By now, he wasn't sure if the surprise of the fall was the only cause of his dizziness.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own a pair of socks with monkeys on them.**

**Who else is incredibly annoyed by the new rating system? I don't see what the point was…**

**Chapter Six**

Ginny muttered the password and clumsily entered the portrait hole. She faintly heard Ariel and Seth calling her over and silently took a seat next to Seth in the common room. She stared at the hearty fire in front of her while Seth attempted to have a conversation with her.

"So did it work? I'm hoping it did 'cause if not, we have some serious problems including your complete humiliation that we need to deal with," said Seth. "Am I right? Ginny? Ginny?"

"Ginny, what happened?" Ariel asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" said Ginny as she seemed to regain consciousness. "Oh, um. Nothing. It worked. They all bought it. Even Hermione."

"Of course it worked. We are the best team known to mankind. Next to the Dream Team of course, but that's only because we have yet to save the world. But no need to fret, we'll destroy the next power crazed evil villain!" said Seth.

"Yeah, there are just so many these days," answered Ariel sarcastically.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to back out of this very interesting conversation. All this acting has made me really tired," Ginny lied with a yawn.

"Okay then. Ariel and I are gonna find another source of evil and defeat it. We only have to that six times and we'll have beaten the record!" answered Seth.

Ginny didn't hear when Ariel continued another argument with Seth; she just threw herself on her bed and screamed as loudly as she could into her pillow.

Her brother had just caught her making out with his arch nemesis, for Merlin's sake! Of course, that was the original plan but she could still feel the embarrassment coursing down her veins. Hermione was probably still in the halls trying to calm Harry and Ron down.

She wondered what Malfoy was thinking now. Her stomach lurched. It just reminded her of the incident in the closet. He was obviously just trying to get a rise out of her and here she goes taking it literally. It was simply adrenaline that made her kiss Draco Malfoy. Something about his body being in such close proximity to hers just… made her lose it.

He was probably in his common room right now telling all his friends how easy and slutty she was. This idea also made her sick. She wouldn't be able to walk the halls again. Although she was completely disgusted with what she had done, Ginny couldn't help but think how nice it was. When he kissed her, his cold exterior melted away into a side of Draco that Ginny had never seen. It made her feel happy and brave instead of surprised and confused. It was almost as if he were enjoying it too.

Ginny snorted at this thought. Draco would probably vaccinate himself before even touching a Weasley. But then again, he was just making out with her in a broom closet. Maybe there was a side of Draco Malfoy that nobody had ever seen before. Who knows, maybe Slytherin's bad boy has a soft side.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entered his common room and collapsed on one of the many green sofas beside his friend, Blaise Zabini.

"So how'd it go?" asked Blaise.

"All right, I guess." Draco knew Blaise was dying to know details, but he loved to see him squirm.

"It worked?"

"Yes."

"Anything big happen?"

"No."

There was a minute of silence where Blaise impatiently tapped his fingers on the armrest. Draco innocently glanced around the room.

"Bloody hell! Will you just tell me?" Blaise snapped.

"That depends; do you have any chocolate frogs?"

"You can't be serious," said Blaise.

"Am I the kind of person that jokes around?" said Draco with a blank face.

Blaise glared at him and pulled a chocolate frog from his bag on the floor. He handed it to Draco.

"So what happened?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"Well-" said Draco as he let out a yawn. "Actually, I'm really tired. I think I might just go to bed."

Draco got up and began to make his way towards the seventh year boys dormitory. As expected, Blaise begged and whined until they both reached the bedroom.

Draco moved to take off his shoes but decided to shut Blaise up first.

"If I tell you the story, will you shut up?"

Blaise nodded eagerly. Draco told Blaise what happened and answered all of his pestering questions.

"Well," sighed Blaise. "You had an eventful night."

"Yes, which is why I would like it if you stopped talking and let me go to sleep."

As Draco hopped into bed, he heard Blaise start singing a very annoying song. "Draco and Weasley sitting in a car, are they naked, yes they are…"

Draco tried to ignore Blaise by shutting his curtains. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. This evening had been very confusing. He had started out trying to prank or even embarrass Ginny Weasley. He ended up snogging with her.

But it couldn't be that he liked her, right? How could a Malfoy like or have feelings for a Weasley? Impossible, it just couldn't happen. Especially while he was at the peek of his game. A Weasley could like a Malfoy but who could blame her? Girls would normally fall at his feet with a simple smirk.

It was probably just his raging teenage hormones. He hadn't been with a girl in what, two weeks? He just needed a good shag if anything. Even though the Weasley girl was a good kisser and he was astoundingly dizzy on his way to the dungeons, there was no way it could mean anything. At least not in this dimension.

* * *

Ginny woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep with all her clothes on. Including her shoes. Ginny pulled herself out of bed and glanced at her clock. It was 6:02 A.M. Breakfast didn't start until 7:30 A.M. She had an extra hour to sleep.

Ginny dived under her sheets and tried to fall back asleep. Suddenly, a certain blonde popped into her head. She did not have the desire or the energy to talk to him anytime soon. The only way to avoid him was an early breakfast.

Ginny groaned and rolled out of bed. So much for extra sleep.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Ginny made her way to an early breakfast. She took a seat alone in her usual spot and grabbed some toast. As she took a bite of her toast, she had the sudden feeling that someone was watching her. She turned her head to the right and caught Harry watching her. He turned away quickly, but she had caught his eye for a brief second.

Ginny looked down at her toast. Should she talk to him? Ignore him? Was he even looking at her? Maybe there was someone behind her. She turned around. There was no one there. When she turned back to her toast, there was someone taking a seat across from her.

"Hey," said Harry with a half grin.

"Hey," said Ginny nervously. What is he going to say about yesterday? She could feel the heat rising up her neck.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. It wasn't really my idea to spy on you… I can't tell you that I didn't _want_ to find you last night but anyway," Harry put his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have butted in. It was probably embarrassing-"

"Harry its okay. It was obviously Ron's idea, I figured out that much," said Ginny with a grin. Harry gave her another lopsided grin. It made her heart flutter.

"That's good, but I really am sorry."

"Really, it's okay." By now, Ginny was on the verge of laughter. He was just too sweet!

"So did you hear? I'm quidditch captain this year," said Harry modestly. "Actually quidditch try-outs are next week. You should try-out. We need three chasers since they all graduated last year."

Ginny could tell he was trying to avoid something. She decided to stop him so they could get to the point.

"Harry, is there something you want to tell me?"

Harry moved in his seat uncomfortably. "Well actually. Look, I just need to know," Harry stated honestly. "Do you really like Malf-"

"Ms. Weasley, a word please."

Ginny turned around and saw the true identity of Satan: Severus Snape.

"Er, yes Professor," said Ginny as she stood up and shrugged in Harry's direction. Although she was in no mood for Snape (was she ever?) she would rather leave with him then see where her conversation with Harry was going.

She followed Snape to the outside of the entrance to the Great Hall. He looked extremely annoyed with her.

"It has come to my attention that you have been excelling in my Potions class for the past two years," Snape snarled. "After your performance in your OWLS, the headmaster has requested that you be moved up to 7th year Potions. Do you wish to accept this challenge?"

"Oh," exclaimed Ginny. Potions was always one of her best classes, but this was a surprise. "Would my schedule be changed?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ms. Weasley. Two of your classes have been switched. Does this mean you are accepting?"

"Yes," answered Ginny happily. The more Ginny seemed pleased, the more Snape became annoyed.

"Would you like your new schedule to take affect today or tomorrow?"

If she started today, she would be forced to share a class with seventh year Slytherins, meaning Draco Malfoy. At least she could prepare herself for tomorrow. "Tomorrow, if it's alright."

Snape's expression changed ever so slightly. "Well, unfortunately, your schedule takes place today."

With a swish of his robes, he stalked away and Ginny was almost positive that she heard him laugh.

* * *

Ginny walked into the last class of the day which happened to be Potions, and realized that she was early. The only people there were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her day just kept getting better and better.

"Ginny!' Ron rushed over to her side. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been moved up to seventh year Potions."

"That's great," said Ron now you can concentrate on school and forget about- other people."

Wow. Ron finally fell off his rocker. She glanced at Harry and Hermione. It seemed that the same thought was going through their heads. As the class was getting closer to its start, more students began entering the classroom.

Ginny watched as Draco Malfoy walked in with Blaise Zabini and took a seat in the opposite side of the room. He glanced around the room and caught her eye. They both turned away quickly. This was going to be a long class.

Draco looked to his left again. She was taking a seat with Hermione. What was she doing here?

"What are you looking at?" asked Blaise.

"Nothing," said Draco, immediately looking at his desk.

Blaise looked over Draco. "Ginny Weasley? She must be bloody smart to be in seventh year Potions."

Snape walked into the class and the students immediately fell silent. He stood at the front of the class and glanced around. Finally, he spoke.

"I have taken the liberty to assigning lab partners for the rest of this academic year. Pay attention as I call them out."

This statement resulted in loud groans coming from Harry and Ron. Snape snapped his head in their direction and gave them a nasty glare.

The thought of being paired up with Ginny crossed Draco's mind, but he didn't worry. What were the chances that out of everyone in the class, Snape would pair him up with Weasley?

"Potter and Bulstrode, Mr. Weasley and Parkinson," Snape started without breaking eye contact with the boys. He finally looked away. "Zabini and Patil, Granger and Goyle, Brown and Crabbe, Ms. Weasley and Malfoy, Cissel and Thomas, Finnigan and Trent, and Longbottom and Carter."

There were various groans around the room. This seemed to please the Professor.

Draco could not believe his ears. Was this someone's idea of a sick joke?

"Everyone take seats with your according partners and get comfortable. Because they are going your permanent seats while in my class."

Draco was now freaking out. Someone was definitely out to get him. Blaise looked his way and laughed.

"Well, have fun," said Blaise as he got up and took a seat a few rows in front of him with Parvati Patil. Draco glared in his direction.

He turned and watched as Ginny stood and awkwardly took a seat next to him.

"Hey," said Ginny.

"Hey," he replied.

They both stared at the blackboard.

Neither of them barely paid attention as Snape as he handed out ingredients for a healing potion that was to be properly made before the end of class. Draco started the assignment instead of wasting his time being uncomfortable. He read the directions on the board and began to conduct the potion.

Not long after, Ginny began to help cutting ingredients. They both reached for the same piece of bowtruckle roots and their hands touched momentarily. They pulled away quickly. Just as Ginny was going to apologize, Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you Weasley?"

"Oh yeah Malfoy you read me like a book," said Ginny sarcastically. "Now shut up so I can learn something."

Draco gave her a playful glare and also looked back to the lecture. Ginny was surprised with how easily they had over come the awkwardness of the previous night. Of course he would pick on her more in class, but at least they were still friendly.

Snape finally finished his speech and the students went back to their potions.

"So," said Draco casually as he added more ingredients into the potion. "What exactly was that yesterday? Your undying love for me or were you just randy?"

Ginny playfully smacked him on the arm. "Neither. Like you said, we were up against one of the smartest witches in the school so why not do it for real?"

Draco grabbed three toes of a dwarf. "Yeah right. Just admit that you couldn't resist me?"

Ginny grabbed the dwarf toes out of Draco's hand and replaced them with another ingredient. "It's elves toes not dwarf toes. And besides, that kiss meant nothing to me. From al the talk I've heard you weren't that good.

He knew she was joking, but still he couldn't hid the slight sadness at her feelings on the kiss. "Oh really," said Draco raising an eyebrow. "I was pretty sure that I didn't hear any protests last night."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Hermione would have suspected something if we were sitting there drinking tea."

"Fine, whatever you say Weasley."

Ginny looked over at him from the corner of her eye as he stirred their potion. "And another thing: call me Ginny."

Draco stared at her. "What?"

"Ginny, call me Ginny."

Draco blinked in confusion but seemed to accept the idea. "Only if you call me Draco."

"Fine," said Ginny with a small smile. "So does this make us- friends- now?"

Draco looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw Harry staring angrily at him. He smirked and pulled Ginny into a hug. "Friends."


	7. Chapter Seven

**fredthebaker: Thanks! Maybe if you read it over again you'll get it.**

**Jordan: Wow! I'm someone's first story ever! My first story was a Snape/Hermione porno. So if I were you, I would consider myself lucky.**

**CloudChick: Original? That's surprising. There are a ton of stories like mine. But thanks for the compliment.**

**BlueJeanJunkie: Your review wasn't short at all! And Seth is one of my favorite characters. He kind of reminds me of my friend. Maybe I unconsciously made them the same person…**

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!**

**Chapter Seven**

Ginny walked into Hogwarts after a particularly easy lesson of Herbology and ran to the nearest restroom. She changed into her quidditch robes that she put in her bag under her books. If she changed quickly, she would have enough time to warm- up before quidditch tryouts.

Ginny stepped out of the bathroom nervously and walked over to the broom closet. She pulled out her tattered broom stick and looked around. The closet reminded her of Malfoy. She sighed inwardly.

She had to admit that he was a great kisser but the incident didn't mean anything to her. She still loved Harry. The reason she was doing all this with Draco was for Harry. With all that put aside, Ginny still had to wonder if it meant anything to Draco.

Not that it matters, Ginny thought quickly, shaking her head. I'm just…curious. That's all.

Ginny walked outside and took a deep breath. She saw that the tryouts were about to begin. The current quidditch team, including Harry, was seated at a table positioned so that they could see the entire pitch. Ginny mounted her broom. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

"It wasn't her fault, she was just being herself," Ariel said slightly annoyed as she ate dinner.

"NOT HER FAULT!" Seth yelled. "It was definitely her Fault! She completely changed the man! Turned him into another person!"

"Sorry Ariel," said Ginny while taking a bite of chicken. "But I'm gonna have to side with Seth on this one."

"Thank you!" said Seth exasperated. "See Ariel, now there's a smart girl."

"You can't blame it all on Yoko," Ariel argued. "The Beatles were bound to break up anyway."

Seth dramatically gasped with shock. "How dare you," he hissed.

Ginny giggled. Dinner was turning out to be a good finish to her day. She couldn't even remember what she was worrying about before.

Oh yeah. Quidditch tryouts, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter.

Considering Ginny had been playing for as long as she could remember, she was one of the best people to tryout. Some of the others trying out included Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey who she didn't even compare to. What she worried about was whether or not she could beat Seamus Finnagin. She was a good player, but between her and Seamus, it was a close call.

"So Ginny," said Ariel pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. "Do you think you made the team?"

Ginny was about to answer when she saw Harry standing behind her friend. He was motioning toward the exit of the Great Hall. Ginny nodded in return and stood to leave.

"Looks like I'm about to find out," Ginny replied to Ariel and Seth happily.

Ginny walked out of the Hall and saw Harry right around the corner. He looked at her and grinned. Ginny found herself grinning too.

"Hey Gin," said Harry.

"Hey," Ginny replied breathlessly.

"You did a great job at tryouts today."

"Thanks," said Ginny. "You have no idea how nervous I am."

Harry chuckled. "I can imagine."

* * *

Draco was making his way to a late dinner and had almost reached the Hall when a quill fell out of his bag. With a grunt he bent down to pick it up.

"So why'd you drag me out here?"

Draco looked up. Was that Ginny? Draco was careful not to make too much noise and stuck his head around the corner. It was Ginny. She was talking to...Potter.

Draco could already feel his blood boil. Fucking Potter and his stupid head. Give a kid a hideous scar and all of a sudden they're famous.

"Well I couldn't stand to see you so nervous, so I decided to tell you that you made the team."

Draco watched as Ginny screamed in delight and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They stayed in the hug for what Draco thought was too long and finally parted.

"I can't wait to tell Seth and Ariel!" Giving Harry one last hug, she ran back into the Great Hall.

Draco fought the urge to smack the dazed smile right off Harry's face and stood up. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating anymore.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was angry. For thirty minutes, he had patiently waited for Draco Malfoy to accompany him at dinner. It wasn't often that Blaise Zabini was stood up, so now that it had happened, he was ready to haul ass.

Blaise walked into his common room and made his way into his dormitory, making sure he didn't trip over any clothes or books that were thrown on the floor.

Lying on his bed with an emotionless face was Draco Malfoy. He was lazily releasing and catching a snitch that he used for practice. He hadn't even looked up to see who had come into the room.

Blaise kicked off his shoes and started to loosen his tie. "Where the bloody hell were you? You stood me up."

"Maybe I had better things to do then spend time with the likes of you," Draco replied bluntly.

Blaise knew not to take these things personally, but was still curious as to what caused the sudden outburst. "Jeeze, what's the matter with you?"

Draco released the snitch and stood up. He walked to his dresser and began shuffling through the drawers furiously. "None of your damn business."

Quickly forgetting about being stood up, Blaise realized that Draco was taking his angry out on him. "Must have been bad," said Blaise as he took a seat on his mattress across from Draco's. He quietly began removing his socks.

Draco slammed his drawers shut and threw himself onto his bed. "It's that fucking Potter."

"What'd he do this time?" Blaise said in an uninterested tone. Draco was always ranting about Potter and this time was no different. Although, Draco had never been quite this angry after a random fight with Harry.

"He thinks he owns the whole bloody world. Stupid git. Always pretending to be such a nice guy."

"What'd he do this time?" Blaise asked again. Whatever Potter had done had really pissed Draco off.

"That asshole made me witness to his disgusting displays of affection! There in the

middle of a hall he was putting his disfigured tentacles all over Weasley! I mean-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just need to clarify something. Are you talking about Ron Weasley?"

"No! The Weaselette! Has she got any dignity? How she could possibly like Potter is beyond me," exclaimed Draco as he captured the snitch once again. As he tightened his grip, his knuckles grew more and more white. "You'd think that with so many people trying to kill him, one would finally suceed. But nooo."

Draco slammed the snitch back into his trunk and buried his head into his pillow. "Don't talk about it anymore, Blaise. If you remind me I might vomit."

Blaise remained silent for another moment before finally speaking. "I can't believe this," murmured Blaise.

"What?" asked Draco without taking his head out of his pillow.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing," said a very shocked Blaise. "You have a thing for a Weasley!" Draco removed his head from his pillow. "I can't believe I didn't see this before-"

"Shut up," said Draco in an annoyed tone.

"-the snogging,"

"Shut up."

"-the jealousy,"

"I am not jealous."

"-the,' said Blaise but he was suddenly interrupted when a pillow smacked right in the head.

"You," Draco began. "Are the biggest arse in the entire school if you think that I would ever have feelings for someone as inferior to me as a Weasley. And furthermore, even if she weren't a Weasley, I still wouldn't have feelings for her because she is as hideous as a skrewt."

"But before you knew her name you said she-"

"You will shut up right now and we will never speak of this again. Understand?" said Draco with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Although Blaise knew that Draco would never touch him, Draco could still kill him if he wanted to. He nodded. Draco flicked his light off and rolled over in the opposite direction so he wouldn't have to face Blaise.

A Malfoy have feelings for a Weasley other then hate. How absurd. Sure, they did snog a little but it wasn't like there was any pleasure in it...okay, so maybe there was a little pleasure. But he's a teenager. What do you expect with all those raging hormones?

And as for today, well Potter always made him angry. Never quite this angry while never speaking a word to each other, but they were still arch nemeses'. Ginny just...also happened to be there...

Draco suddenly realized how blind he was and only one statement came to mind. "Oh shit."

"I agree," said Blaise.

* * *

Ginny walked into Potions and took her seat at her usual spot. She was the first in class, but didn't notice. She had been on a cloud of happiness since Harry had told her she made the team. Even Snape couldn't burst her bubble. 

Just imagine her on a broom in front of the whole school. She'd be the best chaser in all of Hogwarts, the world even and-

"I hope you know that you look completely stupid."

Ginny turned around and saw Draco Malfoy taking his seat next to her. "Compared to you, that must be a compliment," Ginny replied.

"Touché," said Draco. "Why are you so annoyingly happy?"

"You are looking at the Gryffindor Quidditch team's new chaser," she said dramatically. She flashed him a smile.

Draco's face turned slightly pink, but he quickly recovered. Ginny found this odd, but thought nothing of it.

"That's wonderful," said Draco sarcastically. "Now Slytherin can easily beat Gryffindor this year."

"Fat chance Malfoy," said Ginny. "Even if the team were only made was Neville Longbttoms, Slytherin couldn't beat it."

"And the fact that I've been made captain this year doesn't change anything?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not at all, unless you mean by being worse then before."

Before Draco could reply, Snape billowed into the room and had them taking down pages of notes on new subjects.

Draco couldn't believe this. He had fallen for a Weasley. If the blush when she smiled at him didn't prove it then he didn't know what did. He couldn't remember ever blushing before in his life. All he knew was that the moment she smiled at him, all he wanted to do was snog her senseless. He had to have her. But did she feel the same way? How could he possibly make her see him as more than just an enemy? Or friend, as they had decided?

Suddenly, the answer to all questions popped into his mind: money. He would buy her an expensive gift that she would love and therefore throw herself at him. And he knew just what to get...

* * *

Ginny was asleep. At least trying to sleep. All the girls in her dormitory seemed to be up and about, giggling and talking much louder then usual. 

She opened one eye and looked at her clock. It read 7:52 AM on a Saturday. Just a few more hours...

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!" squealed Ariel.

"Mmhmm," mumbled Ginny.

"Ginny, everyone's just dying to see what's in the box, you have to wake up!"

This got Ginny's attention. She slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "What?"

Ariel pointed at a beautiful box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a silver ribbon tied into a delicate bow on the top. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"Well the card says Ginny but we haven't opened it," said Giselle whose bed was closest to the present.

Ginny stood up and made her way to the present while all the girls began talking excitedly.

"Who do you think it's from?"

"Well, who do you think? Draco Malfoy of course! Everyone knows they're going out!"

"I never thought him the type to do something like this!"

"Well I heard Blake Powers has a thing for you Ginny!"

"Maybe it was from him!"

"If it was, Malfoy will have him killed by lunch."

The girls giggled as Ginny pulled the card from the box. On the front of the card in big blue elegant letters was Ginny. She opened the card, but all that was inside were two initials: D.M.

"Who's it from?" asked Ariel.

"Draco," Ginny said quietly and almost to herself.

This caused the entire dorm to squeal in delight as they urged Ginny to open the present. Ginny carefully undid the ribbon and ripped off all the paper. There lied and ordinary rectangular box. She slowly opened it to reveal-

"Oh my gosh," said Ariel. "Ginny, a Lunar Eclipse 300?"

Everyone around the room gasped as Ginny stared at the broom in awe. She had seen it in a magazine and was pretty sure it wasn't due to come out for a few weeks. It was a new model of broomstick that even surpassed the Firebolt. Ginny couldn't believe she was even looking at it.

After a moment of disbelief, Ginny couldn't control her happiness. First I make the quidditch team and now this? She began squealing and jumping with all the other girls until she realized she had to talk to Malfoy.

This broom must have cost a fortune, thought Ginny sadly. I can't accept this big of a gift. And why would he buy this for me anyway?

Ignoring the pestering questions from the rest of the girls, Ginny made her way downstairs to find Malfoy.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Blaise yelled. His fork dropped onto his plate. "You WHAT!" 

"You heard me," said Draco as he continued to eat his breakfast. "I've admitted that I must have Weasley."

"So you GAVE her the Lunar Eclipse 300?" Blaise asked. "You just handed it over? Have you gone MAD?"

Draco continued to eat his breakfast in silence as Blaise stared in shock.

"You've been on a waiting list for six months just to get that broom and you just gave it to some girl?"

"Not just some girl: Ginny Weasley. And my father will have bought three more by the end of the month anyway. I'll just make do with the Nimbus 2001."

"Make do? MAKE DO?" Blaise shrieked. A few people across the table turned to stare at them. "I don't think I've ever heard you use those words before," said Blaise calming down a bit. "You must really like her," said Blaise with a smirk. Blaise watched in amusement as Draco's face hardened. "Ha! You're trying to hide it but I can see! Dwaco is in wuve!"

Draco gave him the coldest glare he could muster.

Blaise put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. But you better hope she lets me take the broom for a spin or I'm going to have to kill you."

"Like you could if you tried," said Draco as he finished his breakfast. He began to gather his things. "I have to go to the library for a History of Magic assignment, so I'll catch up with you later."

Blaise nodded as Draco got up and exited the Great Hall.

Who the hell was calling him Draco? The only person who was allowed to do that was Blaise. Someone is going to die.

He turned around only to see a flushed Ginny Weasley and his anger quickly subsided. You can call me whatever you want. "So you got my gift?" said Draco eying the broom in her hands.

He smirked at the sight of her blush. "Yeah, it's amazing."

"Good, you liked it. I was hoping you would." Ginny's blush reddened causing her hair to clash with her skin. "Have you taken it for a ride yet?"

"No... isn't this broom due to come out in a few weeks?"

"Well, I've had it on a waiting list for a while," said Draco.

"So this was originally yours?" Ginny asked looking down at the broom in her hands.

"Well it was," said Draco. "But now it's yours."

Ginny stared at him for a second. "Draco," Ginny mumbled. "I can't accept this. It's too much," said Ginny as she handed over the broom.

Draco was expecting this type of reaction. The Weasley's might be dirt poor, but they never take anything out of pity. He grinned. "No, it's a gift to you. And my father will have bought three more by the end of the month anyway."

"But WHY?" said Ginny who couldn't help but ask.

Draco smirked. "Can't a guy get his girlfriend a congratulatory present? And I've already heard the talk. We happen to be the cutest couple at Hogwarts."

Ginny grinned and looked down at her broom. "So this my Lunar Eclipse 300?"

"That is your Lunar Eclipse 300."

"Are you sure because-"

"Ginny," Draco interrupted. "That is your Lunar Eclipse 300."

The full blow of what Ginny had just received finally hit her. She threw her arms around Draco's neck. Draco stumbled backward in surprise at Ginny's reaction. This is even better then I thought, thought Draco.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her in closer. Ginny ended the embrace and looked up at Draco with a smile.

"I don't know what to say," said Ginny.

"A thank you would be good," replied Draco with a smirk.

Ginny laughed. "Thank you. I owe you big time. Anything you want."

Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Anything?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "Pervert."

"Hey, you said it," he called after her. When she didn't turn around he caught up with her. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him. "The common room so I can show off my new broom."

"How very un-Gryffindor of you," replied Draco.

"And how very un-Slytherin of you to give me your broom for no good reason," retorted Ginny with a smirk.

"Well, if you don't want it-"

"No, no, no," said Ginny as she moved the broom from Draco's reach. "I want it, believe me."

Draco smirked and looked down at his watch. "I have to go do my History of Magic homework."

"It's Saturday, don't you have all day?"

"Unlike you, I have things to do and people to see."

Before Draco could turn around, two fifth year girls walked by and stared directly at them. "Aw! Aren't they so cute together?" one of the girls said to her friend before turning a corner. Ginny blushed slightly.

"But I suppose for the sake of looking cute," said Draco as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and walked her the rest of the way to the Fat Lady's portrait.

They said their goodbyes and Draco walked back to the library. Ginny turned towards the Fat Lady. "Fizzing Whizbees," she said clearly to the woman.

Ginny walked into the common room in daze. Did Draco and I really make a cute couple? It was strange how many people they fooled when they didn't even like each other. Well... at least not that way...at least she didn't. Right now she wasn't too sure about Draco. He bought her a broom and then walked her to her common room. He was acting completely different right now, but there was no way he could like her.

No one would stick around for a girl that everyone knew was in love with Harry Potter. Especially Draco. Ginny shook her head. She was tired of trying to figure this out. She was just going to stick to the facts: she liked Harry, Draco didn't like her, and they were only in contact with each other to make Harry jealous and piss Ron and Hermione off.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the crowd of people huddled around her to get a look at her broom.

"Whoa! Lunar Eclipse 300!"

"Where'd you get it, Ginny?"

"Can I go for a ride on it? After you of course!"

"Sorry guys," said Ginny who was still ecstatic. "I gotta go. Maybe later."

Fortunately, the crowd slowly walked away from Ginny as she spotted Seth and Ariel. She walked over to the girls' dormitory staircase where Seth and Ariel were standing. "What are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"One second," said Seth as he sprinted up the staircase attempting to make it to the top. When the stairs turned into a slide, he leaped as far as he could and tried to grab onto the carpeting at the top of the staircase but missed by a few inches. He slid down the slide and landed in a heap at Ginny's feet. "Well, since you got your Lunar Eclipse 300 and I missed it, I decided that there was probably a lot of stuff that I was missing up there. So now, I'm trying to figure out how to get up these stairs."

Ginny stared at him for a few seconds before turning her attention toward Ariel.

"Hey don't look at me," said Ariel. "He came up with this brilliant plan all on his own."

Ginny looked back down at Seth. "Well, good luck with that," Ginny said as Seth ran back up the staircase. "Wanna sit down?"

"Please," said Ariel who seemed to have had enough with Seth's pointless attempts.

"So Malfoy bought you a broom," said Ariel as they took a seat on a sofa in front of the hearty fire.

"Yeah," said happily. "Isn't it amazing?"

"It's pretty cool but don't you think it's a little much?"

"That's what I said, but Draco insisted," Ginny said as she examined the broom's handle.

"Well, what about Harry?" asked Ariel as she tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"What about him?" asked Ginny without even looking up at her friend.

"Harry? Don't you still like him?"

Ginny looked up. "Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Well it just seems like you like Malfoy more than Harry. And he seems to be thinking the same thing. He did buy you this broom."

"Haven't you ever heard of good acting? And besides he knows perfectly well that I like Harry. This broom is just a gift for making the team. Completely platonic."

Ariel didn't look convinced but nodded her head anyway. "Whatever you say."

"Hey Ginny," said Ron who had just walked up to them with Harry and Hermione by his sides. "Heard about the broom, where'd you get it?"

Ginny looked at Ariel and then turned back to Ron. "Well...Malfoy gave it to me."

Ariel turned her laughter into a cough as Ron's face reddened and Harry clenched his fists.

"WHAT! Why would he do that?" yelled Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It was a present for making the team, Ron."

"Don't you think it's a little much?" said Ron eying the broom.

"He insisted that I keep it."

"Well Ginny," said Ron. "Don't you think he'll want something in return?"

Ginny's mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh," said Ginny as she made her way to her dormitory. "Draco's not like that Ron. All it was was a gift from a boyfriend to his girlfriend. I can't believe you would even say something like that!"

Ginny was about to go up the stairs when she realized that Seth was still sliding down them. She turned her attention toward Ron who was still ranting.

"DRACO! He asked you to call him Draco has he? That-"

"How about this Ron," said Ginny as she put her free hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'll give you full access to riding the broom whenever you want when you stop attacking me about Draco."

Ron was tempted. "Anytime I want?"

"Anytime you want," said Ginny with a grin as she stepped over Seth and made her way to her dormitory.

Ron was silent for a moment. "This doesn't mean I approve!"


End file.
